


Рейс на Гименон

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на кинк-фест, заявка 10.33: Дж2, смена ролей - актив впервые принимает роль пассива. Описание ощущений.<br/>Бета - Toffana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рейс на Гименон

Юркая посудина, которую космолетчики между собой называют «торпедой», выплюнула Дженсена в стыковочный люк «Маджестика» и, не дожидаясь, когда за ним с лязгом закроются двери, рванула дальше. Перед высадкой Дженсену хорошо был виден длинный ряд грузовых кораблей, выстроившихся по правому борту космической пересадочной станции. Они ждали, когда в их ненасытные трюмы загрузят топливо, грузы, колонистов. И недостающих членов экипажа.  
Дженсен нажал на кнопку и почти физически почувствовал, как сигнал нехотя пошел куда-то вглубь корабля, там был обработан и спустя несколько минут вернулся обратно, поприветствовав Дженсена миганием красной лампочки. Вслед за этим раздалось натужное гудение скрытого в стене механизма, и стала открываться шлюзовая дверь ― снизу вверх. Дженсен дождался, пока проем окажется ему по пояс, и пролез внутрь корабля, на котором ему предстояло три года служить судовым врачом по контракту.  
Несмотря на чудесное название, корабль выглядел на все свои семьдесят четыре. Он был построен тогда, когда настоящих металлов еще не жалели, но со временем такие материалы старели, покрывались патиной, ржавчиной, грибком и бог знает чем еще. Оно теперь стелилось по стенам и капало с потолка, пока Дженсен, поправив тяжелый рюкзак на спине, шел по слабо мерцающим на полу стрелкам в направлении обитаемых зон корабля. То, что его не встретили у шлюза, не очень удивило ― корабль готовится к отлету, наверное, все заняты.  
Коридор заканчивался тупиком, и прежде, чем Дженсен успел подумать, в какую сторону поворачивать, на него налетел человек, появившийся слева.  
― Ой, здравствуйте, сэр, ― услышал Дженсен, потирая пострадавшее плечо. ― Рады видеть вас на борту, я системщик Чад, то есть Чад Линдберг.  
― Системщик? Разве системщики не должны готовить компьютеры к старту? ― удивленно спросил Дженсен.  
― Так всё готово, сэр, ― улыбнулся Чад. ― Вас только и ждали.  
― А, ясно. Дженсен Эклз, ― сказал Дженсен и ответил на рукопожатие.  
Чад провёл Дженсена в кают-компанию, по дороге предупредив, что капитан корабля ― женщина. «Ого», подумал Дженсен. «Только этого не хватало».  
На вид капитан казалась женщиной весьма условно и, судя по всему, мужским полом не интересовалась, по крайней мере, в том самом смысле. Это было хорошо, потому что к домогательствам со стороны мужчин Дженсен уже привык и знал, как с этим бороться, если ему такие отношения были не нужны. К женщинам Дженсен испытывал только платонические чувства, самым сильным из которых обычно было чувство досады. Он даже обрадовался, что в штатном расписании «Маджестика» не было должности медсестры, а то с предыдущего корабля пришлось под благовидным предлогом уволиться раньше, чем закончился контракт, спасаясь от деятельного обожания трех непосредственных подчиненных.  
― Доктор Эклз, рада, что вы, наконец, присоединились к нам, ― хриплым голосом поприветствовала его капитан. ― Меня зовут Гэмбл. Согласно правилам судоходства, всё время полета до Гименона, а это три года и один месяц земного времени, мы с вами будем бодрствовать. Остальная часть команды будет дежурить вахтами по полтора месяца, в остальное время они будут находиться в анабиозе. Итого три вахты примерно по десять человек. Десяти человек хватит, чтобы поддерживать жизнедеятельность корабля в полете.  
― Я в курсе правил, капитан. А Гэмбл ― это имя или фамилия?  
Из угла раздался смешок. Какой-то невысокий симпатичный парень с залысинами. Не в его вкусе, но дружить тоже с кем-то надо.  
― Это фамилия, Эклз. И не вздумайте фамильярничать, у нас это не принято.  
Чад за спиной у Гэмбл закатил глаза, и Дженсен с трудом сдержал улыбку. Н-да, если всё время он будет практически наедине с этой сукой, то лучше не дразнить ее с первых же минут.  
― Я понял. Кто покажет мне корабль и мое рабочее место?  
― Олссон, первый помощник, покажет корабль, ― ткнула Гэмбл в сторону шкафообразного чувака, подпиравшего стенку с наградными табличками. Тот с нарочитой ленцой выпрямился и кивнул. ― А я покажу ваше рабочее место, но сейчас стартуем, всем занять свои места.

***  
Поскольку корабль был старого образца, Дженсен и без экскурсии быстро сориентироваться в пространстве. Жилая зона была компактной, рассчитанной на небольшую команду, и все, кроме высших чинов ― капитана, первого помощника, боцмана, врача и особиста, жили в каютах по трое. Это было удобно, поскольку обычно двое из троих пребывали в анабиозных ваннах. В обычном, а не глубоком анабиозе, в котором находился «груз» корабля ― восемь тысяч четыреста двадцать колонистов, направляющихся на Гименон. Поскольку Дженсен оформлял контракт впопыхах, а вакансия была срочной, то обе стороны пренебрегли тщательным сбором информации, что поначалу было на руку Дженсену. Однако теперь он уже начал жалеть, что не навел справок о грузе заранее. Отработанное ядерное топливо, которое везут на захоронение, пугало бы его меньше, чем человеческий груз в капсулах с проводами.  
― Капитан, вы сказали, мы везем восемь тысяч артурианцев? Это же бомба замедленного действия! ― сказал Дженсен, увидев документы на груз, которые капитан не хотела ему показывать. ― У артурианцев очень сложная физиология, я вообще был уверен, что на свете нет сумасшедших, которые рискнули бы помещать их в глубокий анабиоз!  
Гэмбл нахмурилась.  
― Не советую вам критиковать действия правительства, доктор Эклз. Ваша задача ― следить за здоровьем экипажа. Груз вас не касается. И уж будьте уверены, с ним ничего не случится. Вам вообще не нужно даже приближаться к трюму. В каждой смене будет минимум четыре специалиста, отвечающих за мониторинг груза. Вы меня поняли, я надеюсь?  
― Понял.  
Они стояли посреди операционной: не очень новое, но исправное оборудование, чистый пол, белые стены.  
― Ваше рабочее место здесь. Надеюсь, работы у вас будет мало, ― усмехнулась Гэмбл.  
― Тоже на это надеюсь. А для чего боксы, вон там?  
― Потом узнаете.  
Дженсен пожал плечами и стал разбирать лекарственный склад. Нужно было проверить, достаточно ли там антидепрессантов, успокоительных и средств от похмелья. Что еще нужно в скучном полете в тесной мужской компании?

Дженсен ошибся.

***

Таблетки от стресса тут никому не были нужны. Экипаж собирался снимать стресс совсем другим способом. Когда Дженсен узнал об этом, то пытался возражать и ругаться, но ему показали досье на его «приключения» на Доре-8, о которых, как он глупо думал, за пределами станции никому не известно, и на сутки заперли в каюте. После чего он признался самому себе, что его врачебный долг ― работать, а не устраивать бесполезные митинги.  
По приказу капитана из анабиоза разбудили двух «грузовых» артурианцев и поместили каждого в отдельный бокс. Девушка была миниатюрная, смуглая и, наверное, очень молоденькая, но по артурианцам трудно определить их возраст: красивая, страстная нация, они долго не стареют. Дженсена деликатно предупредили, что девушка ― специальное блюдо для капитана, и лучше бы ему не ссориться с начальством, если он хочет время от времени отдыхать от своих прямых обязанностей. Дженсен не хотел. Второй «груз» ― вот что по-настоящему беспокоило Дженсена. Этот парень словно материализовался из его «мокрых», самых тайных снов ― высокий, с копной красивых каштановых волос, с ямочками на щеках, с изящными, но крепкими руками, длинными ступнями, которые просто сводили Дженсена с ума. Стоп. Начав думать о парне, Дженсен запросто мог перепутать препараты или попасть иголкой мимо вены. Это вопиющий непрофессионализм.  
Больше забот ему доставляла девушка-артурианка. Капитан явно любила секс пожестче, и Дженсену каждый день приходилось распаковывать свежий набор первой помощи : мазь от синяков, противоотечные пластыри, стерильные бинты и биоклей для лечения трещин и царапин ― всё это шло в больших количествах. Артурианцы славились невероятно быстрой способностью к регенерации, но каждый раз, заходя в бокс «А» после «визита» капитана, Дженсен в бессильной злобе стискивал кулаки.  
Пациент из бокса «В» пользовался большей популярностью, но справлялся лучше. Еще выводя парня из анабиоза, Дженсен подивился его прекрасной адаптивности. Артурианцы имеют легко возбудимую нервную систему, побочный эффект которой ― высокая сексуальная активность, неутомимость и готовность часто менять сексуальных партнеров ― прославил их по всему космосу, сделав желанной добычей сутенеров всех мастей, включая носителей погон и владельцев и министерских портфелей. Зачем правительству многотысячная колония артурианцев на Гименоне, Дженсен боялся даже представить. Он видел документы на «груз» ― там только молодежь обоего пола, ни детей, ни пожилых. Но будь всё так просто, артурианцы были бы везде. Однако в том-то и дело, что нормально жить они могут лишь в условиях, максимально приближенных к условиям их родной планеты. Сильные скачки температур, давления и влажности задают слишком большую нагрузку их нервной системе, что может привести к вспышкам агрессивности, в том числе направленной на самих себя. Когда-то давно, еще на Земле, Дженсен стал свидетелем такой сцены: молодой артурианец, яростно расцарапав себе кожу и порвав одежду, выпрыгнул в окно небоскреба в Сент-Луисе. Просто надвигалась песчаная буря, о которой спутник того бедняги, по идее, должен был быть в курсе заранее.  
Парня звали Джаред, и это тоже мешало Дженсену нормально работать. Имя удивительно шло ему. Это стало понятно сразу, когда он улыбнулся в первый раз, очнувшись после детоксикации и десенсибилизации, и произнес: «Привет, я Джаред». Его было легко лечить: он охотно принимал питательные смеси, и ставить капельницы не приходилось, с интересом наблюдал за всеми медицинскими манипуляциями, а когда Дженсен занимался его «тылом», так мило и озорно отставлял задницу, что Дженсен, стиснув зубы, с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не засадить туда руку по локоть. Джаред легко принял бы кулак, но Дженсен изо всех сил стремился сохранить остатки профессионального самообладания.  
― Знаешь, кажется, они тебя немного побаиваются, ― однажды произнес Джаред, лежа на медицинском кресле с широко расставленными ногами.  
― Кто? ― не понял Дженсен, занятый делом.  
― Ну, парни, которые ходят сюда. Один что-то предложил, я не понял, что, если честно, но остальные двое его отговорили. Сказали, что, типа, док не одобрит.  
― Постой, они что, сюда по трое ходят?  
― Ну да, ― спокойно ответил Джаред. ― Так даже лучше. Они следят друг за другом, чтобы кому-то больше не досталось. ― Потом Джаред помолчал и добавил: ― А кроме меня, тут есть еще кто-то из наших?  
― Да, есть девушка, зовут Сэнди. Ты ее знаешь?  
― Нет, не знаю, ― ответил Джаред и отвернулся.

***  
Прошло три месяца. Работы у бодрствующей бригады было немало, и посетители у пациентов Дженсена бывали иногда даже не каждый день. Но потом что-то изменилось. Заступила на вахту третья бригада, и у Дженсена резко прибавилось работы.  
Дженсен не всегда мог заметить, кто заходит в бокс, так как вход был из коридора, видно было только, горит над дверью лампочка «Занято» или нет. Джаред не жаловался, но Дженсену не нравились кровавые засосы и синяки в самых неожиданных местах. Их количество увеличивалось день ото дня, и вскоре Дженсен решил узнать, в чем же дело. Видеокамеры в его распоряжении не было, но систему, поддерживающую определенный микроклимат в комнате Джареда, можно было настроить на передачу звука в соседнюю ординаторскую. Что Дженсен и сделал прямо с утра. И чуть всё не пропустил, пытаясь исправить сбитые настройки термостата для анализов.  
Дженсен вбежал в бокс «В» и не поверил своим глазам. Курт, механик воздухоочистительных установок, уже немолодой мудак с органической импотенцией в анамнезе, стегал Джареда связкой проводов, а тот лишь отворачивал голову. Но губы у Джареда были искусаны в кровь. Дженсен отшвырнул Курта со словами:  
― Что же ты делаешь, сука? ― и подскочил к Джареду. Он побоялся отвязывать ему руки, чтобы обессилевший парень не упал без него на пол. Тогда Дженсен вернулся к механику и, схватив за шиворот, вытолкал за дверь, посильнее пнув напоследок. ― Я напишу рапорт капитану, понял? Вали отсюда, тварь.  
Дженсен захлопнул и запер дверь. Он подошел к Джареду и стал отвязывать руки, стараясь не причинять боли уже распухшим запястьям. Джаред потянулся, чтобы растереть занемевшие кисти, но Дженсен мягко оттолкнул его:  
― Шшш, не трогай, я сейчас смажу.  
Аптечку с самыми нужными средствами Дженсен держал прямо в боксе. Обработав следы от ударов на груди и плечах биоклеем, Дженсен набрал немного мази на палец и, наклонившись, поднес к губам Джареда, но тот мягко отстранился и, чуть приподняв голову, прикоснулся губами к губам Дженсена. От неожиданности Дженсен охнул и обхватил Джареда за шею. Тот воспользовался моментом и скользнул языком в приоткрытый рот. Вкус и чуть горький запах крови смешивались еще с чем-то, ― это был собственный аромат Джареда, который уже давно действовал на Дженсена, как сильнейший афродизиак. Джаред отстранился, улыбнулся, ― улыбка на посеревшем лице смотрелась странно, ― и снова дотронулся губами, словно забирая свой запах обратно.  
― Спасибо, ― еле слышно сказал Джаред.  
― Это моя работа, Джаред, ― ответил Дженсен и отвернулся. Он не мог сейчас заставить себя повернуться к Джареду лицом и смазать его губы лечебной мазью. «Ничего, до свадьбы доживет», мелькнула в голове у Дженсена дурацкая поговорка из детства.  
― Жаль, ― донеслось в спину.  
Дженсен в недоумении оглянулся, успев уже сделать несколько шагов к двери чисто на автомате.  
― Чего тебе жаль?  
― Того, что ты приходишь ко мне только на работу, Дженсен. Тебе же тоже хочется?  
Это «тоже» просто ударило Дженсена под дых. А ведь правда: он такой же извращенец, как и они все. Только он свою похоть выдрачивал вечером в душе, выстанывал, упершись головой в стену, выкусывал из собственных губ, чтобы не закричать, когда сдерживать рвущийся наружу оргазм уже не было сил. Но он тешил себя мыслью, что он-то лучше, морально устойчивый профессионал, твою мать.  
― Я… ― Дженсен с трудом перевёл дух. ― Я должен пойти к капитану и написать рапорт о случившемся. Еду тебе принесут.

***  
Дженсен удивился пониманию, с каким отнеслась капитан к его рапорту. Пользуясь случаем, он выторговал для Джареда трехнедельный карантин. Курту запретили вообще появляться в медицинском отсеке, да и работы у всей бригады явно прибавилось. Дженсен не мог понять, в чем дело, но все перестали собираться в кают-компании, быстро ели на ходу, когда выдавалась свободная минута, и снова погружались в дела. Системщик Чад так похудел, сутками сидя перед монитором, что Дженсену приходилось колоть ему витамины прямо на рабочем месте.  
В отличие от Чада, Джаред быстро вернул себе цветущий вид. И Дженсен, в конце концов, не выдержал.  
После того, как Дженсен, как обычно, проверил давление Джареда, убедившись, что с парнем всё в норме, тот выдал:  
― Я знаю, почему ты стал доктором…  
Дженсен вопросительно поднял брови.  
― Чтобы носить халат, который скрывает…  
Дженсен опустил взгляд ― туда, куда пялился Джаред, ― и покраснел. Краснеть от смущения ― это была ужасная особенность сурового доктора Эклза, которой он стеснялся и от этого краснел еще сильнее. Но Джаред не стал над ним подтрунивать; он молча снял футболку, оставшись нагишом, и лег на кровать, приглашающее расставив ноги. Почему-то у него это получалось так естественно и мило. Как завороженный, Дженсен подошел к кровати и лег на Джареда сверху, как был, в халате, одежде и со стетоскопом. Джаред обхватил его за спину и притянул к себе. Их губы встретились. То, что происходило дальше, прошло почти мимо синапсов головного мозга Дженсена. Время от времени он врубался в происходящее, когда понимал, что Джаред ухитрился раздеть его, не прекращая поцелуя, потом чувствовал, как толкается членом в тугой, горячий канал, обхватывающий его, словно тончайшая перчатка, а потом плывёт на волнах размеренных фрикций… Но всё это было как вспышки между провалами чистого сенсорного восторга.  
Дженсен вынул член и сел, обессилено привалившись к стене. Джаред собственнически положил ему на колени свои ноги, лениво размазывая ладонью потеки спермы на животе. Совершенно бездумно Дженсен обмакнул в его сперму палец и потащил в рот, идиотски причмокивая. Джаред изумленно уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
― Что? ― недоуменно спросил Дженсен.  
― Ты пробуешь мою сперму. Это так неожиданно. Они все боялись даже прикасаться к моему члену. Они думают, что от артурианской спермы можно забеременеть.  
Дженсен вынул палец изо рта, пытаясь вспомнить, что он знает о репродуктивной функции артурианцев.  
― Кхм. Насколько я помню, артурианские мужчины могут беременеть, но вряд ли через рот или тактильный контакт, ― прокомментировал Дженсен.  
― Ну да. Только они об этом не знали, ― рассмеялся Джаред.

***  
Трехнедельный карантин Джареда прошел настолько плодотворно, что Дженсену понадобилось колоть витамины самому себе, чтобы компенсировать большую потерю калорий и белков от ежедневного секса. Джаред хотел его так часто и так трогательно просил об этом, что Дженсен трахал его и в медицинском кресле, и на кровати, и стоя у стены. Джареду всё было мало. Наконец Дженсен решил, что нужно что-то менять и предложил Джареду себя. У Джареда был длинный красивый член, и грешно было не воспользоваться им по назначению. Поначалу Джаред отказывался, и Дженсен даже побоялся настаивать, чтобы не вызвать у артурианца эмоциональный всплеск, который мог закончиться неизвестно чем. Но Дженсену всё-таки удалось найти убедительный аргумент.  
― Завтра кончается твой карантин. Я буду у тебя не единственным посетителем, ты же знаешь, что я не смогу этому помешать. Поэтому надо отметить наше время вдвоем…  
― Хорошо, раз ты так хочешь.  
Дженсен очень давно не был снизу. Он пытался вспомнить, в какой позе ему нравилось больше, но телесная память не хотела помогать: весь мозг стекал в стояк, как это обычно происходило в присутствии Джареда. Поэтому он просто встал на четвереньки и уперся лбом в сложенные вместе ладони.  
― Возьми смазку на столе, ― хрипло скомандовал Дженсен.  
― Ага, я постараюсь аккуратно, ― пробормотал Джаред, копаясь в тюбиках.  
― Не надо аккуратно, твою мать, просто трахни уже.  
Джаред неловко теребил анус смазанными пальцами, почти не проникая внутрь.  
― Давай, сильнее, растягивай дырку, ― Дженсену уже не терпелось продолжить.  
― Сейчас, тут так тесно. У нас совсем не так… ― в голосе Джареда была растерянность, и Дженсен испугался, что тот передумает.  
― Просто смажь член и приставь к дырке… Вот так, ― продолжил Дженсен. ― Теперь медленно толкаешься внутрь. Еще смажь вокруг, не жалей.  
Джаред сделал, как было сказано.  
― Вооооот… умница…  
Джаред выдохнул и скользнул дальше, раздвигая собой неподдающиеся стенки. Он почти лег Дженсену на спину, облапив его руками. Войдя до конца, Джаред замер, словно ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
― Сейчас… я привыкну… и… ох, ― это Джаред, выходя, задел простату. ― Еще раз так сделай, Джаааааред…  
― Да, Дженсен, я всё сделаю, как тебе хочется, ― Джаред выстреливал слова с усилием, полностью поглощенный движением внутрь и наружу.  
― Еще, еще, еще, ― шептал Дженсен, приноровившийся к размашистому ритму. Задницу немного тянуло, но как же было хорошо! ― Ах, черт… член, возьми мой член, Джаред…  
Но вместо того, чтобы взять его член, Джаред обхватил Дженсена за бока и стал вбиваться сильнее. У Дженсена не было сил возражать, потому что… ох, твоюжгосподиматькакхорошо-то…  
Джаред замер и прикусил Дженсена за загривок. Дженсен хотел было возмущенно дернуться, но почувствовал резкую боль в заднице. Что-то очень большое пыталось вторгнуться внутрь. Джаред вышел почти полностью, потом засадил снова, и снова Дженсена прошила эта странная боль.  
― Черт, Джаред… что это?  
― Я не знаю, как объяснить по-вашему … ― прошептал ему на ухо Джаред. ― Это узел.  
― Какой, твою мать, узел? ― Дженсен попытался вырваться, но Джаред крепко держал его.  
― Не дергайся, ты сейчас привыкнешь, и тебе будет очень хорошо.  
Дженсен наклонил голову и увидел, что его член почти сник.  
― Дыши ровно, Дженсен. Сейчас всё пройдет. ― Джаред схватил тюбик со смазкой и, вылив почти всё его содержимое, начал размеренными движениями втирать масло в растянутый, саднящий анус. Смазка была с анестезирующим эффектом, кроме того, движения Джареда были такими нежными, что Дженсен постепенно расслабился. Резкая боль стала утихать, таяло напряжение, от которого немела поясница и подкашивались ноги. Джаред целовал его шею, потный затылок, ухо, плечо, этими кошачьими ласками отвлекая его от неприятных ощущений. От Джареда волнами исходили забота, нежность, участие ― чистые, удивительно простые эмоции, в которых Дженсен мог просто купаться, ни о чем не думая. Джаред провел рукой от его шеи по груди и дальше, к пупку, помассировал напряженный живот и тут же, не дав времени удивиться, обхватил член Дженсена, радостно дернувшийся навстречу ласке. Дженсен зарычал, потому что сил на слова у него не осталось. Джаред стиснул его крепче и сделал последний рывок. Огромная распирающая штука оказалась внутри Дженсена, но ему словно было всё равно. Ощущение счастья и полного физического удовлетворения было сильнее боли. Боль теперь стала незначимой, словно мелкая крошка в постели или складка на простыни.  
Джаред кончал, как космос.

***  
Дженсен пришел в себя не сразу. Он лежал на животе, в луже собственной спермы, а Джаред растекся по нему сверху. Дженсен совсем не чувствовал собственной задницы, словно ниже пояса его парализовало. Мысль оказалась навязчивой и крайне неприятной.  
― Ты уже вышел? ― осторожно поинтересовался Дженсен.  
― Нет еще. Узел еще не спал.  
― А почему я не чувствую своего тела там?  
― Это так наша сперма действует, это не страшно, ― успокоил его Джаред.  
― Но мы же не можем так, сцепившись, сутки пролежать?  
― Не думаю, что понадобятся сутки. Спи, Дженсен… ― ответил Джаред и поцеловал его в висок.  
― Я… не могу… мне надо на работу… ― пробормотал Дженсен и отрубился.

***  
Когда Джаред разбудил его, Дженсену показалось, что прошло всего пять минут. Спать хотелось невыносимо, хотя тело было одновременно легким и каким-то умиротворяющее сытым.  
― Что?  
― Тебя вызывает капитан, через десять минут общий сбор в кают-компании.  
― Откуда ты знаешь?  
― Твоя рация, ― пожал плечами Джаред.  
Дженсен вскочил и рванул в душ. Ему удалось помыться и одеться за семь минут. Когда он прибежал в кают-компанию, то практически все уже собрались, и со своей сытой, довольной физиономией он был там явно не в тему. Капитан объявила досрочный вывод из анабиоза всех членов экипажа для ликвидации чрезвычайной ситуации. Новость была бы шокирующей, если бы не предшествующие обстоятельства, которые давно вызывали у Дженсена подозрения. Как он и предполагал, устаревшие системы жизнеобеспечения корабля не выдерживали нагрузки, которая требовалась для поддержания стабильности тысяч анабиозных капсул, и постепенно выходили из строя. Корабль не мог продолжать подпространственный прыжок, имея на борту угрозу преждевременной разгерметизации капсул, и требовалось рассчитать место и время экстренного выхода из «кротовины» вблизи какой-нибудь станции или обитаемой звездной системы. Этим занимались все, кто хоть что-то понимал в компьютерах. Остальным предстояло срочно чинить неполадки, пока самое страшное еще не произошло.  
― Капитан, вы понимаете, что произойдет, если система блокировки окончательно откажет, и все капсулы откроются? ― с гневом обратился Дженсен к Гэмбл.  
― Я понимаю, доктор.  
― Тогда какого черта вы брали на борт такой груз, прекрасно понимая, что на этой посудине только чугунные болванки перевозить можно?  
― Прекратите истерику, доктор, и вернитесь к своим обязанностям! Сейчас нужно делать то, что еще получается.  
Дженсен порадовался, что капитан не теряет самообладания, но лучше бы эта брутальная курица подумала об этом раньше!

***  
Они выскочили из «кротовины», судя по всему, в пустом месте. Наверное, координаты сохранились в системе потому, что когда-то здесь были перевалочная станция или транзитная стыковка, но сейчас это было абсолютно пустынное ничто. На то, чтобы кто-то ответил на их сигнал SOS, могли уйти целые годы. Лекарств и еды и хватило бы лет на пять ― их комплектовали с учетом обратного рейса. Отключение двигателей помогло перенаправить дефицитную энергию и сетевые ресурсы на обеспечение функционирования систем в грузовом отсеке, но…  
Запас чудес в этой части Галактики, видимо, истощился. Слабым местом оказались температурные датчики, и хотя температурный режим еще поддерживался в пределах нормы, неправильная команда давала сигнал на открытие капсул. Из глубокого анабиоза стали выходить неподготовленные к этому артурианцы. Трюм устаревшего транспортника не был приспособлен для процесса адаптации, который следовало проводить в специальных медицинских капсулах уже в пункте назначения. Или, в крайнем случае, в медотсеке более современного корабля.  
Начался хаос.  
Дезориентированные артурианцы, оказываясь за пределами капсул, накидывались друг на друга и членов экипажа. Их становилось так много, что не хватало рук, чтобы ставить капельницы и делать уколы, при этом жестко фиксируя конечности. Дженсен совершенно вымотался, используя электрошокер чаще, чем шприц. Он выпустил из бокса Джареда и тот помогал ему, успокаивая тех своих соотечественников, которые еще могли воспринимать слова. Капитан махнула на это рукой, всё равно людей катастрофически не хватало.  
Наступил момент, когда ситуация стала неуправляемой, и Дженсен понял, что надо спасаться. Джаред тоже понимал, что другого выхода нет, хотя Дженсен видел, как мучительно ему видеть всё происходящее. Кто первый открыл стрельбу, было непонятно; наверное, у кого-то из механиков не выдержали нервы. Началась бойня. Через коридоры корабля пройти стало невозможно, и Дженсен решил, что они наденут скафандры и проберутся на спасательный шаттл по внешней стене. Он запер медотсек, проверив перед этим, пуст ли бокс Сэнди. Дженсен надеялся, что капитан позаботилась о девушке. Ему хотелось бы так думать.  
Они пролезли через вентиляцию к люку над медотсеком. Обычно он использовался для эвакуации тяжелораненых, которых нельзя было транспортировать через корабль. Вентиляционные трубы шли через все уровни, и звуки, которые раздавались отовсюду, внушали ужас и отвращение. Шкафчик у люка, в котором должны были храниться скафандры на случай необходимости сопровождения больного, был разломан, а скафандры были разбросаны. Им с трудом удалось найти два, с виду неповрежденных, скафандра. Времени на проверку не было.  
― У нас есть две минуты, чтобы одеться и выйти, ― прошептал Джаред.  
― Почему две, откуда ты знаешь?  
― Я чую по запаху. Они близко, надо торопиться.  
Дженсен заторопился, но торопливость только мешала разобраться с клапанами и застежками.  
― Не так быстро. Они тащат раненого члена экипажа, поэтому немного задержатся, ― произнес Джаред. ― Дженсен, посмотри на меня. Мы успеем.  
Дженсен сглотнул. Ему не хотелось думать, кого из членов экипажа могут тащить обезумевшие артурианцы, но спокойный голос Джареда его обнадежил.  
Снаружи корабля было тихо и пусто. В ушах потрескивали помехи переговорного устройства. Дженсен знаками показал направление ― он не хотел нарушать радиомолчание. На всякий случай. Уже приблизившись к шаттлу, они поняли, что с ним что-то не так. Стекла были заляпаны кровью изнутри. Они приземлились на крошечной стыковочной платформе слева от шаттла и попробовали открыть наружную дверь, нажимая на кнопки и дергая за ручки. Дверь довольно легко поддалась, но на них вдруг посыпались тела, которыми она была завалена изнутри. Это были трупы убитых, или они умерли уже от непосредственного контакта с безвоздушным пространством. Как можно скорее, хотя скорость и ловкость в скафандрах были весьма относительными, Джаред и Дженсен забрались в шаттл, чтобы не выпустить весь воздух. Тут явно произошло побоище. Всюду валялись тела с огнестрельными, колотыми и рваными ранами. Приборная панель была разворочена, электропитание только аварийное. Для старта его было явно недостаточно. Джаред откинул стекло шлема, чтобы лучше видеть детали. Дженсен последовал его примеру, стараясь глубоко не вдыхать. Заметив краем глаза шевеление в углу, Дженсен отпрянул, оглядываясь в поисках какого-нибудь оружия. Но Джаред принюхался и кинулся в угол, раскинув руки.  
― Сэнди? Ты?  
― Джаред, дорогой! ― из-за поломанного кресла пилота вылезала девушка. Ее одежда была в крови, но кровь, скорее всего, была чужой.  
Сэнди плакала, обхватив Джареда за шею.  
― Ты жива, какое счастье, ты жива! ― бормотал Джаред, обнимая ее.  
― Постой, но… Ты же сказал, что не знаком с Сэнди! ― опешил Дженсен, обрадовавшись при этом, что Сэнди цела и невредима.  
― Он мне как брат, доктор, мы выросли вместе, ― смущенно ответила Сэнди.  
― Черт возьми, Джаред… как-то это…  
― Я знал, что ты и так делаешь для нее всё возможное. Что бы это изменило, если бы я сказал иначе? ― грустно спросил Джаред.  
― Как ты здесь оказалась, Сэнди? ― переменил тему Дженсен.  
― Капитан привела меня сюда, но потом на нас напали; я спряталась, капитан отстреливалась, потом их стало слишком много, и они ее куда-то утащили.  
― Понятно. Нам нужен другой шаттл. Он есть, пристыкован к законсервированному жилому отсеку на другой стороне. Про него почти никто не знает. Во всяком случае, никто из тех, кто мог остаться в живых, ― нахмурился Дженсен. ― Но у нас нет третьего скафандра!  
― Значит, этот скафандр наденет Сэнди. Вы пройдете снаружи, а я проберусь изнутри, ― ответил Джаред, сноровисто снимая скафандр.  
― Нет, Джаред, ты не пройдешь!  
― Как раз я ― пройду, ― улыбнулся Джаред. ― А тебе нельзя. К тому же, только ты здесь умеешь управлять шатлом.  
― Нет, ― твердо ответил Дженсен. ― Мы пойдем вместе.  
― Нет, ― так же твердо сказал Джаред и поцеловал его. ― Ты в ответе за Сэнди. Ты врач. И ты должен беречь себя, Дженсен. Встретимся на другой стороне!

Конец


End file.
